Du tout et du rien
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Ils vont sur une petite planète. et ils se passe quelque chose auquel le Dosteur n'a jamais été confronté. Pas de Spoilers, enfin juste que c'est post saison 4. Review please.


**Cette fic se situe juste après ma fic de Torchwood, love is everything. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue, mais si vous voulez comprendre comment Rose est revenue, je vous le conseille. Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous^^.**

**Du tout et du rien.**

Ils venaient de reconduire le Capitaine Harkness sur la Terre, ils étaient confiant tout les deux, le Docteur et Rose, ils savaient que leur ami serait heureux avec son, ce qu'il était désormais, fiancé.

- Ils vont être heureux, j'en suis sure.

- Je pense aussi. Avec ce qu'ils viennent de vivre.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus, tu es sur ?

Le Docteur lui sourit, il ne lui en voulait pas, et ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu, elle avait trouvé le moyen de revenir vers lui, et pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant. Lui aussi était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

- Bien sur que non.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, ces derniers jours, ils avaient beaucoup parlés, de ce qu'ils voulaient surtout. Ils en étaient venu à la même conclusion. Plus jamais séparé l'un de l'autre. Ils feraient toujours leur possible pour rester ensemble.

- Bon, où on va Docteur ?

- Sur une petite planète assez banale, mais qui possède un paysage céleste splendide.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui prit la main qu'il serra tendrement. Après avoir été secoués pendant quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, allongés sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

- Tu sais même si je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'on soit toujours ensemble, ça risque d'être tout aussi dangereux, voir même plus parfois.

Rose se leva brusquement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle voulait être avec lui, peu importe les dangers.

- Alors, quand tu m'a demandé si je voulais rester sur Terre, tu t'attendais à ce que j'accepte ?

Elle avait des sanglots dans la voix, elle craignait sa réaction. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à retourner sur Terre, pas une fois, ce qui comptait s'était être avec lui. Il se releva à son tour et lui prit la main. Il voulait la rassurer.

- Non ! J'espérais que tu restes, je craignais que tu acceptes.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras. Il voulait la rassurer. Faire de son mieux pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là, et qu'il serait tout le temps là. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de la taille de son homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de finalement sortir du Tardis.

- On se croirait à Vegas.

- C'est bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- La dernière fois que je suis venue sur cette planète il n'y avait que quelques villages et une ville principale faisant la moitié de Londres.

- Et c'était quand ?

- Un peu avant qu'on se rencontre. Mais en même temps j'ai l'impression de connaitre cette ville.

Ils commencèrent à avancer en regardant de près la ville qu'ils venaient de découvrir, quand ils entendirent des cris venant de l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un hôtel. Ils suivirent les cris et entrèrent dans l'hôtel. Il y régnait une grande panique, certaines personnes venaient de sortir alors que d'autres refusaient de bouger.

Le Docteur retint une personne qui voulait fuir par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Il y a une créature dans l'hôtel. Elle est hideuse et…

Il ne continua pas, en entendant un autre cri, il s'enfuit. Ils levèrent la tête et virent une créature vraiment hideuse, l'homme ne leur avait pas menti. Elle ressemblait à un serpent avec des pates. Le corps noir avec des lignes blanches au dessus de ses pates. Une tête de couleur orangée.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en ai jamais vu non.

Le jeune femme se sentit mal, elle ne comprenait pas son malaise. Elle avait une sensation de poids en elle. Comme si quelque chose voulait sortir. Elle manqua de s'écrouler. Le Docteur la rattrapa juste à temps.

- Eh ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais j'ai déjà ressenti ça une fois. Il y a longtemps.

- Quand ça ?

La jeune femme se redressa, il la tenait toujours contre lui. Mais elle se sentait en état de tenir debout. Rose lui sourit, mais il attendait une réponse, elle allait lui donner. Plus de secret, c'était dans leurs nouvelles règles.

- Sur Terre, dans le Tardis, un peu avant de te rejoindre sur le satellite 5.

Il soupira, il n'aimait pas repenser à cet évènement, elle aurait pu mourir, et juste pour lui.

- J'ai l'impression que toute l'énergie est revenue et qu'elle veut sortir.

_C'est tout à fait ça Rose._

Ils levèrent la tête, la créature s'était rapprochée d'eux et leur parlait. Le Docteur était inquiet, ce que ressentait Rose n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Qui êtes vous ?

_Je suis un peu de tout, tout en étant rien._

Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette créature voulait dire. Il le lui dit, celle-ci sourit en se rapprochant de Rose. Il se plaça devant elle.

_Je suis l'inverse d'elle. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?_

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cette créature voulait dire en disant que Rose était l'inverse d'elle.

_Vous êtes plutôt malin, et là vous ne comprenez pas. Laissez moi vous expliquez Docteur. Rose a eu en elle toute l'énergie positive du Tardis. Et moi, je suis une sorte de composé de toute les énergies négative qu'il a connu. De toutes les personnes qui ont pénétrés dans le vaisseau._

- C'est impossible !

Il venait de prendre la main de la jeune femme, celle-ci luttait pour garder l'énergie en elle. Mais elle avait du mal. Elle voyait que le Docteur commençait à paniquer.

_Bien sur que si, cette planète possède une énergie très puissante capable de faire ressortit le moi intérieur de chaque personne. Mais comme le Tardis n'est pas une vrai personne c'est moi qui ai été crée._

- C'est pour ça que cette planète à tant changé.

_Je n'aurais jamais du être crée, mais maintenant je suis et je compte bien rester. Aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. Peu importe qui il y aura sur mon chemin._

Le Docteur comprit la dernière phrase de la créature. Il s'enfuit en tenant toujours Rose par la main. Ils coururent un bon moment. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite pièce.

Le Docteur se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était pâle et semblait faible.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Mal, il veut sortir. Je sais que je dois le garder à l'intérieur de moi mais ce n'est pas facile.

- Je sais, fais de ton mieux. Je vais nous sortir de là. Le méchant loup veut sortir car il fait partie de toi, et que cette planète l'y force. Une fois qu'on sera parti tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Le Docteur savait que si cette force ressortait, sa compagne risquait de mourir. Il ne voulait pas courir ce risque. Il lui avait promis. Il vit la jeune femme, adossée au mur, elle se laissa tomber doucement. Elle n'avait plus de force. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Quand on sera sorti d'ici je vais t'emmener dans l'endroit le plus romantique qui soit, je te le promets.

- Je ne te savais pas romantique.

Il lui sourit et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Pourquoi il me veut moi ?

- Tu es son inverse Rose, uniquement de l'énergie positive. La seule qui puisse…

Il ne continua pas, mais elle avait compris. Elle lui sourit. Elle allait lui parler quand ils entendirent un grand coup frappé à la porte, coup qui se répéta plusieurs fois.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix.

Le Docteur se releva brutalement. Il n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Non ! Hors de question ! Ça peut te tuer.

Il a détourner le regard d'elle, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire. Elle se lève doucement et se rapproche de lui en utilisant le peu de force qui lui reste. Elle manque de tomber mais elle se rattrapa au bras du Docteur. Il la rapproche de lui, l'entoure de ses bras et lui pose un délicat baiser sur le front.

Rose relève la tête et pose ses deux mains sur les joues du Docteur.

- Cette créature a été crée à partir de toute l'énergie négative du Tardis, et moi je…

- Tu peux mourir…

Il dit ça dans un murmure. Il ne veut pas risquer de la perdre encore une fois et à cause de ça.

- Je ne veux pas courir le risque de te perdre encore une fois.

- Tu ne m'as jamais perdu, on s'est juste égaré, perdus de vue. Maintenant je suis là. Si je ne fais rien cette créature pourra détruire toute vie sur cette planète. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, en gardant l'énergie en moi. Tu le sais mieux que moi.

Le Docteur réfléchit un instant, il sait que Rose à raison la créature grandit à vue d'œil. Il n'a pas le choix, il doit la laisser faire même si il vient juste de la retrouver et qu'il a peur de la perdre. Il se détache doucement d'elle, la jeune femme peut voir qu'il a l'air terrifié et inquiet.

- Tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

- Je… Je t'aime Rose.

La jeune femme lui sourit, bien qu'elle soit dure de ces sentiments, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du Docteur. C'était un baiser amoureux, pas un baiser d'adieux. Un baiser pour lui dire qu'elle allait revenir très vite. Aussi vite qu'elle pourrait.

En une fraction de seconde le Docteur put voir sa compagne entouré de la même lumière dorée qu'auparavant, la jeune femme lui sourit en lui disant qu'elle allait bien. Que cette fois elle saurait s'arrêter, qu'elle lui promettait.

Elle s'avança vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sans qu'elle eut besoin d'y toucher. La créature fut surprise de voir Rose en tant que Méchant Loup, elle est aussi en colère de voir qu'elle a finalement laissé cette force sortir.

La créature voit le Docteur, elle s'apprête à l'attaquer mais la jeune femme se met devant lui et le protège.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire de mal.

La créature tente de s'enfuir, mais la lumière qui entoure Rose la retient prisonnière, la créature rétrécit un peu, elle cri qu'elle ne veut pas disparaitre. Mais Rose n'a pas le choix.

Quelques secondes après la créature à disparut. La jeune femme s'apprête à s'arrêter, quand elle sent les bras du Docteur autour de sa taille. Elle se sent bien dans ses bras.

- Tu peux relâcher la force. Je suis là.

La lumière se dissipe, Rose revient à elle-même. Elle ne veut plus continuer, une fois la lumière entièrement disparue, Rose s'écroule dans les bras du Docteur. Il n'est pas inquiet, il sait qu'elle a juste besoin de dormir un peu, de reprendre des forces. Il la soulève et la prends dans ses bras. Il se dirige vers l'entrée de l'hôtel afin de retourner dans le Tardis.

Une fois à l'intérieur. Il la conduisit à leur chambre. Il l'allongea délicatement et alla enclencher le Tardis, il devait l'éloigner de cette planète. Il alla très loin, sur une planète très calme sur laquelle il était déjà allé il y a très longtemps. Quand le Tardis fut matérialisé il rejoignit Rose dans leur chambre et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Elle se réveilla pas très longtemps après ça.

- J'ai dormir longtemps ?

- Non, à peine deux heures.

Il avait ces yeux qu'elle lui connaissait si bien, il était inquiet. Elle s'approcha de lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais très bien ! Je ne me sens même plus fatiguée.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas rassuré du tout, elle se releva doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son homme. Il ne la repoussa pas, il se blotti tout contre elle en poursuivant ce baiser. Il la retourna ensuite afin de se retrouver sur elle.

Plusieurs heures après ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, la jeune femme avait son menton posé contre le torse du Docteur.

- Tu vois, je vais très bien.

- Oui, je vois même très bien.

Ils se sourirent. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, à discuter de tout et de rien.

- Au fait, où est-ce que tu nous a emmené ?

- Là où je t'avais promis de t'emmener. Dans l'endroits le plus romantique.

Elle lui sourit. Sa vie commençait tout juste avec lui, elle avait l'intention d'en profiter, tout comme lui.


End file.
